Unforgivable
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Ludendorff was where it all went to hell... San Andreas is where they find each other again. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Been Too Long

_**2004, Ludendorff…**_

" _Trevor took her?! Why would he take Blake?!" Michael asked._

" _Look, I was asleep when it happen and I heard crying, I thought it was Ginger." Macey replied._

" _Trevor's not fit to be around children! Okay, that's the straw that broke the camel's back, Macey!" Michael responded, grabbing his phone to dial 911 but it was snatched from him._

" _It's not my fault, Michael!" Macey shouted as Ginger started fussing loudly._

 _Upstairs, Carly climbed through the window and into Ginger's room. Ginger looked and wrapped her tiny hand around Carly's finger._

" _It's okay, Ginger… it's okay." Carly whispered, the six year old picking the tiny baby up as Michael was dragging Macey away from the door as Macey heard Carly's footsteps._

" _Where you do think your going with my baby?!" Macey shouted, having a chef's knife in her hand._

" _Away from you since you let Blakie be snatched!" Carly said, Michael wrestling the knife from Macey's grip._

 _But he pulled too hard and Macey fell down the stairs, Michael taking Carly and Ginger away from there after grabbing Ginger's things._

 _None of the three knew the truth of the fall…_

 **Present time…**

"Okay, you have a good day at school, okay kiddo?" Carly asked after helping Ginger out of the Tailgater and putting her backpack on her.

"I guess so…" Ginger said, quietly while looking at her feet and holding onto her backpack straps.

"I was nervous too, Ginny. You'll be alright." Carly responded as they hugged and she watched Ginger walk into Los Santos Elementary School.

Carly waited for a few more minutes before getting into the driver's side of the Tailgater and closing the door. She buckled up, started the car and was about to pull away from the curb when she saw two girls around her age… one had long raven hair that reached her waist and the other's was shoulder length with teal streaks in it.

Carly drove away as the girls saw the car.

"She looks… familiar." Sam said quietly.

"Why do I care? Besides it's Los Santos, a city full of crazy fucks." Blake said.

"You're right about that. Maybe I'm just seeing things." Sam responded as she got onto her quad bike. She drove off, Blake getting the picture out of her skirt pocket… the one of her and Carly as kids.

"Was that her… No it's probably not." Blake said to herself, before placing the picture back and continuing walking.

Carly stopped at a red light and saw a Buffalo S behind her.

"Now's not the fucking time, Benson." Carly muttered before the light turned green and she drove off to the pier. She got out after turning the car off, walked around since it was backed into the parking spot and sat on the trunk of the car, her _LS Is Full Of Lunatics_ tank top fluttering slightly in the breeze before she noticed Lunch walk up to her.

"Hey, what up, C Jadey?" Lunch said.

"Not much… got one for me?" Carly responded, noticing the six pack of _Piswasser_.

"Sure, here ya go." Lunch said, handing the beer to Carly.

"Thanks." Carly said, opening it and sipping it. "I'd go back home but Dad and Amanda are probably still screaming their heads off." She said.

"Yeah, and was it Gingerbread's first day, right?" Lunch said, before sipping her beer.

"I hope she doesn't freak out… she did okay during preschool. Well, after the separation anxiety lessened." Carly replied.

"Well, she's your sister and she's not…" Lunch said, before she and Carly witnessed Blake take a beer from them without asking, as she opened and sipped it. "Hey, get your own!" Lunch retorted.

Blake held the middle finger up as she walked away from them slowly while drinking.

"Oh hell no!" Carly growled, standing up and following her. "Hey, thief!" She said loudly, Blake turning around.

"Who ya calling a thief, purple?" Blake questioned, calling Carly by the color of her streaks in her hair.

"The same girl who just stole my friend's beer, bitch!" Carly responded, Blake turning startled.

"You got nothing, pancake bitch!" Blake retorted, pushing Carly to fall down and finishing the rest of the beer before she broke the bottle to pieces to use as a weapon.

Carly jumped up and slammed her right foot into Blake's ribcage, knocking her down and slamming her fists into Blake's head before turning her onto her front and locking her in Paige's submission move, the Ram-Paige.

"You… strong for a… little bitch!" Blake said, before spitting onto Carly's face.

Carly slammed Blake's head into the concrete before she felt herself being pulled off by Sam.

"Stay outta this!" Carly yelled, angered by the brown eyes and resemblance she knew belonged to Trevor.

"Yeah, stay outta this, Sam!" Blake shouted, before reversing Carly's next move, and grabbed her by her throat. "Nobody fucks with Blakesleigh Philips!" She shouted in Carly's face.

Carly slammed her head into Blake's and Blake fell to the ground, Carter running outside to intervene.

"Carly Jade, what the hell you doing fighting at the beach?!" Carter said, pulling her back as Sam helped Blake up.

"You really don't even remember, do you? Trevor's hold is that damn strong that you forgot that _Michael_ is our father?!" Carly yelled at Blake.

"I don't remember him, since he was a snake to me and my father." Blake said, wiping the sand off her, before spitting out blood and walked away.

"And I was barely old enough to remember those times so… who am I to judge either of you?" Sam added.

"Claire Kenton's daughter… one of them, what happened to Rey?" Carter asked.

"She left… she went missing when we were 6. People believe that she might have snuck onto a train but whatever she did, she's not been seen ever since then." Sam answered.

Carly turned and walked away, Sam catching up to her.

"You need a hospital." Sam said.

"What I need is answers… what gave him any right to go take my sister?" Carly responded, rubbing the spit and blood off her face.

"I can't really say… those days are beyond my memory but why ever he took her, he certainly swears our protection… and as it stands, I don't know how it began so I just settle where I am until like you, I get answers." Sam replied, handing Carly a small pack of tissues from her dress pocket.

Carly pressed the tissues to her nose, both seeing Lunch emerge from her hiding spot.

"Is she gone? Cause you might wanna go after her…" Lunch said.

"I'm gonna go straight to the source." Carly replied, leaving.

Trevor had been in his caravan when he heard the tires let out a barely audible screech outside.

"Hey, you've seen Trevor Philips?" He heard, ran to the window and saw Carly talking to Cletus.

"Who da fuck is that, Daddy?" Blake questioned, digging through Carly's wallet she stole from her, until she takes her money and her license that has her home address.

"Uh, Shrimp-" Trevor started to say, the door busting open and Carly storming in and taking her things back.

"Like father, like daughter… and as for the man in the photo with me, friend of mine who's had trouble with a meth distributor who thinks that fucking my friend's strung out ex is a good form of payment." Carly said.

"Uh, I did not understand none of that. I haven't been to school since kindergarten…" Blake said, before taking back the money and license. "Thanks for the free stuff, now I have a fancy rich house to loot." Blake said, before leaving until Carly stopped her.

"Come anywhere near my house and the last thing you'll see is a damn bullet!" Carly said, taking the stuff back and tossing Blake out. "This'll only take a few minutes, go to the train tracks!" She shouted before slamming and locking the door. "Now…" She said, pulling her SNS Pistol on Trevor. "Tell me why you kidnapped Blake!"

"I didn't take her, what kind of a fucking person would I be taking Shrimp away?" Trevor questioned.

"Because you're a sick twisted bastard! You wanted a replacement for your last child because that kid's mother threw you out!" Carly yelled.

"Oh, well that's just-" Trevor started to say, until Blake flew through the window that was above the sink, surprising Carly.

"I forgot my keys and my shottie gun!" Blake said, getting up off her feet. "Now…" Blake fixed her neck as they heard a crack. "You like that, Daddy?"

"That was perfect, Shrimp!" Trevor said.

"You're both screwed up! Ginger used to ask why you were never around, she missed her big sister…" Carly said, Blake looking at her.

"I don't know a Ginger. Was is that? Like a Mexican dish or something?" Blake questioned, before pushing Carly onto the ground.

She took her keys, money, and license once again, before running off taking Trevor's Bodhi.

"Love ya, cupcake!" Trevor shouted.

"Ay caramba, you fuckers." Carly yelled, driving after Blake.

But when both reached the tracks, the incoming train clipped them and sent the cars flying into the field…


	2. Bad Turned Insane

**Sandy Shores Medical Center…**

Blake was waking up when she saw Sam and Trevor.

"Really, nice. Try to kill yourself and your half sister. Nice one." Sam said sarcastically.

"Score one for Blake Philips!" Blake said. "Now get me out this bed, I have a fancy home to loot."

"Oh hell no and I mean that in the most literal way." Sam responded, Trevor looking at her.

"Is that a science lesson for me?" Blake questioned. "Yes, get me out of the hospital."

"Carly's been around The Lost MC for two years, she's armed to the damn teeth!" Sam shouted, Trevor turning rageful.

"Listen, let her do whatever the fuck she wants to do." Trevor shouted. "She's older than you, and me and her fought against those cowboy pricks." He said, helping Blake out the bed.

"I warned them… and I'll be staying with Rys, not that I need your approval." Sam said, Blake grabbing her by her arm.

"If you warn Carly Jade, tell her to come kill me." Blake said, before pushing Sam and putting on her clothes and left out the window, with all of Carly's stuff, except her phone. "Your home Carly is about to become hell!" She said to herself.

Blake barely turned before she was whacked upside the head and then handcuffed.

"Jack me, I'll jack ya back!" Carly growled, taking her things and the keys to Blake's motorbike.

When Blake was conscious again, she found herself in a cell.

"Well, Miss Philips, hello again." Benson greeted.

"This ain't my first rodeo, sheriff, how long do I have to stay?" Blake questioned.

"Oh just til you cool off… your uncle of sorts, Logan, called." Benson answered.

"Uncle Logan?" Blake said, while getting up before running towards the bars. "He's coming to get me?!"

"I didn't say that." Benson answered.

At the same time, Carly, Johnny, Logan and Lunch walked into the caravan.

"How the hell did you know where to find me anyway?" Carly asked as Johnny helped her sit down and Logan helped her prop her bandaged wrist up.

"Who me?" Lunch questioned, pointing to herself.

"She means us… and thanks for telling us what happened." Johnny said as Logan held ice to Carly's nose.

"Bit of a hellcat… I assume Johnny told you about Gionna being like you as a teenager." Logan responded.

"Yep… what a fucking day." Carly said as Cletus walked in with her phone and handed it to her.

At the same time, Michael was using Amanda's car to pick up Ginger.

"Where's Carly, Daddy?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know, Ginny." Michael said. "I'm a little worried though, but… how was school? Did you make any new friends?" He questioned, while avoiding the topic.

"Yeah, I did… I like it here." Ginger answered before Michael's phone rang and he answered it.

"Dad…" Carly said, Michael nearly dropping the phone.

"Kiddo, are you alright?" Michael questioned.

"Hurt but alright… Blake is alive but she believes she's Blake Philips. Arm the house… and keep Gingerbread safe." Carly answered.

"I will-" Michael started to say, before hearing a beep coming from his phone knowing that someone was calling him. "Hold on, Amanda's calling." Michael said, before switching the numbers. "Yeah, Amanda?"

"Is this a Michael Townley?" Blake's voice was heard on the other end, as there was muffled screams in the background.

"Who is this?" Michael questioned.

"My name is Blakesleigh Philips and I want something for you. And if you don't do it, someone is willing to get hurt and here's the person…" Blake said, placing the phone close to Amanda's taped up mouth as she screamed into it. "Bring Carly with ya, if you wanna have a fight. I'll be waiting for you inside the house, since I've already looted it." Blake said, before hanging up the phone and it was switched back to Carly's number.

Carly hung up and grabbed the keys to Terry's weapons van, the group taking off… time stood still as Carly reached the house.

The gate opened… and then she rammed through the doors, Blake grunting in pain as she was hit hard.

"Hang on, little lady!" Logan said, grabbing a tied up Amanda.

"Keep it, it's overpriced junk!" Was what Blake heard before losing consciousness… when she woke up, she was in the prison ward of Mount Zonah.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya. When push comes to shove, family protects its own." Benson said… but Blake remembered nothing past the fight at the beach.

"What's wrong with me? Where am I?" Blake said softly, while looking around.

"Prison ward of a hospital with memory loss… you held a woman hostage and looted a house." Benson answered, Blake not believing it.

"I… I don't believe you… What's really going on? Where's my dad?" Blake questioned once again.

"It really happened, I'm sure you'll remember at some point… and I'm not Trevor's keeper." Benson said.

 **Meanwhile…**

"You turned… my sister into a monster!" Carly yelled after punching Trevor.

"Ah, she'll grow out of it, and besides you hated Amanda." Trevor said.

"I had the damn decency to save her! You have no decency!" Carly shouted before both saw Michael and Michael grabbed Trevor by his throat.

"My little girl Blake, I lost her cause of you and her sick mother who tried to kill Carly, and you've raise her to become a crazed killer?!" Michael retorted.

"Better than Carly being a biker whore-" Trevor yelled, groaning when Carly kicked him below the belt.

"Don't you ever call my daughter a whore, fucking asshole!" Michael yelled.

Carly headed outside and leaned against the pillar, seeing Johnny.

"Fucked up life, huh friend?" Carly asked.

"No more than mine… how's your head?" Johnny responded.

"I'll live… I find her after all this time and… she's just-" Carly said before a dark blue Sandking XL stopped and K8lynn got out. "When did you get out of prison?" She asked.

"Couple days ago… that was you that trashed up the caravan, wasn't it?" K8lynn answered.

"Well, long lost Uncle T had taken my sister… I found her and she robbed me repeatedly, I took my stuff back, we nearly killed each other and she's in a prison ward now." Carly said.

"And there was a partridge in a pear tree, huh?" K8lynn joked. "Crazy hell… I didn't get released as such myself, more… broke out while they were distracted."

"Maximum security distracted? H… how…" Johnny started to question before K8lynn turned her head to show a large red area on her neck around a small needle mark.

"While they thought I was dead." K8lynn answered.

"Lethal injection…" Carly said, rubbing her sore and bruised head.

"The only thing I can think of is that… when I was young, I was stung by a jellyfish with the same Potassium content as the injections have. I must have either already been or then formed a partial immunity to it… and when I say 2 days ago, I mean that's how long it took me to drag through the desert as the effects wore off." K8lynn explained.

Carly was about to respond when all three saw Trevor.

"Didn't think to tell me that Blake isn't yours?" K8lynn asked.

"Ah, shut the fuck up!" Trevor retorted. "Shrimp was better being with me, anyway."

"Fool, that ain't no way to speak to a lady." Carly said, K8lynn laughing.

"Oh really, Violet whore?" Trevor questioned.

Carly lifted her foot up and slammed it into Trevor's sternum before keeping him pinned and punching him repeatedly until he was out cold.

"That felt damn good." Carly muttered as Johnny and K8lynn pulled her up.

At the apartment in Vespucci Beach, Norah saw the injuries that Carly had.

"What did I say about playing dirty?" Norah questioned.

"That it only works for the wrestlers on Tv." Carly answered, Norah letting stray giggles out at that.

"Okay, that counts but having fights doesn't solve everything." Norah said.

"No, it doesn't." Carly said.

She had to rethink things… and started thinking back.

 _ **Two days ago…**_

" _Why did they had to kill him off?" Carly whispered as she and Ethan watched The Walking Dead and listened to Morgan explain what happened to Duane._

" _This show is good but crazy to watch." Ethan said._

" _It is… especially when Shane snapped." Carly replied before both saw Michael walk in. "Hey, Dad." She said as they hugged._

" _Hey. Juana's outside." Michael said, Carly heading outside._

" _Is Mari okay?" Carly asked._

" _She's alright… look, I think I might've found Blake." Juana answered._

" _Where?" Carly responded._

" _Out in Sandy Shores… but it's…" Juana said, Carly realising it._

" _Macey wasn't lying… son of a bitch!" Carly replied, yelling the last part and Ethan running outside. "I knew it, I knew he took Blake!" She said, Juana lightly rubbing her hands up and down Carly's back after pulling her into a hug…_


	3. Scrambled Mind

**A/N: Pinkie Jones is Howl Of A Werewolf's character.**

 **Present time…**

Carly opened her eyes when the morning light reached her, finding herself in her undamaged room and seeing Franklin and Lamar nearby.

"Guys?" Carly said, both seeing that she was awake and Franklin helping her sit up.

"Stay still, Violet, there's someone downstairs." Franklin responded before Carly looked as the door opened and a familiar face walked in.

"Jade Knight?" Carly replied as Jade sat down.

"Yep…" Jade answered before helping Carly stand up. Carly headed downstairs, the arguing getting louder.

"Look at me! Look at what she did, Michael!" Amanda yelled.

"Blake has been with Trevor for nine years, she's not the same Blakesleigh… not like you cared, you tried to kill her before she was born all because you couldn't handle that I had a fling with Macey!" Michael shouted.

"I'll be damned…" Both heard, seeing Carly. "No wonder you never showed any affection to Blake, you hated that she was Macey's. You hated her for being born because you saw the resemblance to both her dad and mom. What, do you hate Ginger too?" Carly said.

"She's too much like Macey." Amanda said.

"She's also a kid, growing up safely and in no way influenced by Macey… but hey, they aren't the only ones you hate." Carly responded.

"What makes you say that?" Amanda questioned.

"Oh, how you treated me for the past three years since that shooting? When was the last time you've said _"I love you, Carly. I'm not angry, it's not your fault."_?" Carly responded, Michael putting himself between them.

"Stay out of this, Michael!" Amanda shouted.

"When was the last time, huh?" Michael responded.

"When she was my kid." Amanda said.

"You mean when she _was_ a kid. She didn't want to grow up that early but she did and you have given her nothing but hatred for it! You can go, go stay with your tennis coach!" Michael replied, Amanda storming upstairs and packing her things before leaving. "Sit down, you shouldn't be up and around." He said, helping Carly to the couch as the others walked downstairs.

"You all heard that?" Jade asked.

"Sure as hell did…" Franklin answered.

It was when she was out later that Carly was gonna head to Mount Zonah… but was ambushed and pinned against the wall by a silver haired man in his 20s after being dragged down an alleyway.

"Ivory Smith…" Carly said, Ivory backing up a bit. "What, you don't think Johnny or Logan talk to me?" She asked sarcastically.

"Of course they do." Ivory muttered.

"Yeah, Logan said that you turned into a terror at 13 and set off a chain of events that nearly ended in Juana's death… and ironically, Catalina's. But Catalina... that bitch was way past crazy town." Carly responded.

"Is there anything left of your innocence?" Ivory asked.

"That went sideways when I was 5 and learned that Trevor Philips is a soulless bastard… now-" Carly said, giving Ivory a shove. "Fuck off outta here or you'll be dangling off the LS bridge, Christopher Jr." She said, turning to leave… but Ivory grabbed her and threw her against the wall, rendering her unconscious.

It was after that when Blake had found Carly and ran to her.

"Damn it…" Blake whispered, thinking back.

 _ **December 2007...**_

 _Sat on a park bench back in Germany, Trevor's and Charlotte's fingers were entwined, Trevor looking down at Charlotte's engagement ring on her finger._

" _Charlotte… a year ago, I would've never even considered this." Trevor said after a few silent moments, Charlotte having asked a question Trevor had known was gonna happen at some point. The question of a younger sibling for Blake once Trevor and Charlotte were married, which was only a month and a half away._

" _Well… I think it's obvious that it'll happen, it's just a question of… when." Charlotte responded._

" _I don't think I'd… be that good of a father figure." Trevor said, Charlotte raising their entwined hands, the ring on hers shining in the sunlight._

" _This shows I believe in you, Trevor… if I didn't, I wouldn't love you the way I do." Charlotte replied, their lips crashing together once again… moments before Charlotte was torn away from Trevor, who quickly launched up and charged into the masked guy, knocking them both down to the floor, both of them wrestling for the gun between them._

 _The gun was enclosed in Trevor's hand, the guy's hand going over it… and while Trevor was forcing it towards the masked guy, he was forcing it towards Charlotte, who was collapsed against the bench, gasping for air as she'd been winded by the fall._

 _Then the gun went off._

 _The recoil shock was enough to make Trevor able to point the gun at and fire through the guy's head, right into his mouth… but the first shot had hit Charlotte, and not mildly either._

 _Trevor ran over and held Charlotte in his arms, trying desperately to stop the blood that was pouring out from her throat… but after her hand brushed against his cheek, she was motionless and the blood soon stopped pumping out._

 _Trevor was just sat there, a whole mix of conflicting emotions making it impossible for him to decide what to do… all he did instead was hold Charlotte's body, his seemingly endless heartbreak pouring as tears from his eyes… and knowing what she would've wanted, he took the ring from Charlotte's finger._

 _When he reached the home, 10 year old Blake was there._

" _Shrimp, grab your things… we're going." Trevor said distantly, Blake doing so…_

 **Present time, Pillbox Medical ER…**

Carly was regaining consciousness and jumped back when she saw Blake.

"Easy, I won't rob you." Blake said.

"Where the hell did you find me?" Carly asked, rubbing her head.

"Alleyway somewhere in the Downtown area… look, I-" Blake explained, cut off by Carly yanking the blood pressure cuff off. "Where do you think you're going?!" She asked.

"Out to find the psycho bastard who left me there." Carly answered after taking her IV out and tossing the needle before she got dressed and limped out of the room.

She was out towards Little Seoul, where she knew Ivory's goons sometimes dealt drugs from what Johnny and Logan had told her when she heard it.

"You don't move them off the damn audition list!"

"You're fucking lucky they don't get restraining orders!"

Carly saw the tall blonde haired man slap the redhead in his enraged and obviously high state… and that was it for her, Carly grabbing a brick after charging over and bashing it against the man's head, dropping him.

It was from the ponytail the hair was tied in that she realised who she had hit.

"Oh, fuck…"


End file.
